As I say goodbye
by hazel eyes 02
Summary: Thirrin is finally nearly drawing her final breath.She is to join Oskan,but she starts seeing flashbacks to her memories with him.
1. Moving on

This idea of the story is not technically mine but Stuart Hill's, though the story that has now being written, is my idea.

Its what I think would have happened in Thirrin and Oskan's wedding and when Thirrin is finally dying and she, well, you'll see.

* * *

Thirrin walked down the hall, accompanied by Titus. Even at the age of 60, she stood tall, and her once blazing red hair, had turned to silver. The last red heir Thirrin had found, turned silver just that morning.

Behind all the fierceness outside of her, she carried a burden that hadn't eased up at all. Thirrin Freer Strong-In-The-Arm Lindenshield Wildcat of the North Taker of the hand of Bellorum and also his killer, had lost her love, her reason for living happily, the only reason she was alive at all, 25 years ago, in a war that made her heart ache every time she thought about it. His murderers had been her love's father. Not only his father but also he and Thirrins daughter, the one they had raised and loved, and the one who had turned against them because of jealousy.

Oskan the Witchfather. Oskan the powerful warlock. Oskan the Witch's Son. Those were his names. He was known as those names, and they had gradually changed one by one. The first name she had known him by was Oskan Witch's Son. Thirrin remembered the day they had met as though it was yesterday. One day a princess thirteen years of age, followed by her escort of soldiers had gone out hunting. It had turned all wrong with one of her soldiers becoming injured and the rain starting to pour down on them heavily. As they searched around for shelter, they came upon a dark figure who turned out being a boy of fifteen. The boy was kind enough to give them shelter, care for her soldier and even give them food.

How much Thirrin wished for that day to come yet again. As much as it had been awkward, it was the best day of her life. No wars to worry about, no country to rule, she had had a father and now she had met her best friend.

Though, the moment she had turned 50, Thirrin was sick and tired of ruling alone and had given the title to her heir, Cressida.

As Thirrin and Titus finally reached the room they had destined for, the two stopped and faced each other.

Titus smiled. At the age of 35, the once upon a time ten year old when Thirrin had first met with a pretty face and a tooth loss, had now turned into a handsome young man.

"Wish I would be just as nice looking when I turn old," he told Thirrin.

Thrrin frowned,"Who're you calling old Mr?"

Titus laughed and hugged the person who had been like a mother to him for the past years.

"Say bye to the others for me ok?" Thirrin whispered when they let go. He nodded and grinned. Then turned away, fighting back tears, for he knew this was the last time he'd see her talking.

Thirrin sighed and went inside the room.

She got into her bed and closed her eyes. When Oskan died, his spirit told her that they shall meet once again when her hair turns the silver of moon. Now was the time. She dimly remembered her wedding. That day had been one of her good days too.

Thrirrin closed her eyes and remembered...

* * *

As they finally returned to Frostmarries, Thirrin and Oskan came off their horses and ran inside the castle.


	2. The arrival

As they finally reached Frostmarries, Thirrin and Oskan jumped off their horses and ran inside the castle.

"I'm pretty sure my horse was in the lead." Thirrin said as they ran to the kitchens.

"You're just saying that because you _know_ Jenny's nose was leading!" Oskan grinned at her.

"Even IF you _were _inthe lead, her ears would be in the front!" she exclaimed, gasping for breath when they finally reached the kitchens.

Oskan shook his head and looked at her in mocking sympathy, "It's ok to be jealous Thirrin, not everybody's mule can beat a trained war-horse." and he patted her back.

Thirrin snorted,"You wish!"

As they entered the kitchen, they were surprised to see food already waiting for them on the table. Oskan explained that they had probably heard his poor stomach didn't want to eat in the kitchens so she ordered one of the servants to bring the food in her private quarters, and she beckoned to an unwilling Oskan to follow.

"What's wrong with the kitchens?!" he complained, "For crying out loud, it's actually more cleaner than you room!"

Thirrin glared at him and snapped, "It won't take long for them to bring it up!"

He sighed and patted his stomach and they ducked under the doorway.

True to her words, the food only took a couple of minutes to reach them, and as they layed it out on the table, Oskan looked deep in thought. Thirrin looked at him questioningly and was impatient for the servants to leave.

When they finally left she asked, "Something bothering you?"

Oskan picked up his fork, shook his head and started eating but still looked as though he was thinking hard.

"What time do you think Tharaman and Taradan will come tomorrow? Early dawn or tonight? Wonder what he's going to bring. What sort of bread are you getting me?" Thirrin asked, her questions flowing out like a river, as she too picked up a fork and started eating.

Oskan answered without stop either, "Probably really early tomorrow the moment the sun appears in the sky. They could be bringing the trolls' weapons to show you. As for the bread," he paused and grinned,"You'll have to wait and see."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Thirrin said sadly.

* * *

Thirrin and Oskan sat on their horse and mule, as they awaited the arrival of The leopard king and his second in command, followed by some of the snow leopards that had fought in the war that Bellorum had started, with the Icemark's people.  
Thirrin was literally jumping on her saddle. The sun hadn't really com eout yet, so it was still very dark.

Oskan shook his head and put a hand gently on her shoulder to stop her she stopped he took his hand off.

"Don't you want to show atleast some amount of excitement?"she snapped.

Oskan looked at her and smirked, "Ofcourse, but I don't show it by being a spring." Thirrin glared at him adding this to the list she was making that proved Oskan was always trying to annoy her.

As the sun finally started to appear in the sky, the fanfare sounded and Tharaman's huge and beautiful body appeared, followed by Taradan and then the other snow leopards.

Thirrin was surprised, Oskan had been right! He had been spot on about the time! But then again, had he ever been wrong? Though she knew she will never say this in front of him.


	3. Yule ball part 1

Sorry it took so long for the third chapter but homework was just mounting up, anyways hope you enjoy this one and please review!!!!!!!!

i am also editing the first two chapters because some of it was just some mumbo jumbo............... anyhoo hope you enjoy and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

But she lost all focus as Tharaman came closer and within Frostmarries borders.

Thirrin grinned and could almost see Tharaman's answering purr.

"He's here!Tharaman's here!" she whispered in pure joy and started jumping up and down again.

"Thirrin, you might want to have a good impression on our half, but I wouldn't know, though if you want to keep some dignity, then _stop bouncing like a spring_!"Oskan said impatiently,"on second thoughts it might be some kind of disease, I wouldn't know, gotta remember and check it with wenlock witchmother." he added thoughtfully.

Thirrin opened her mouth to retort, but another fanfare rang out, meaning they had to go and meet their guests.

Thirrin and Oskan moved towards the towering leopards with a steady trot. Thirrin jumped off her horse immediately, but Oskan took his time and therefore his jumping off was more of a slow and careful definition.

They both ran and hugged the huge leopard throwing all the dignity left away, but they didn't care.

"Welcome back to Frostmarris!" Thirrin squealled.

* * *

"She's always late to these sort of things" Oskan said with experience to Tharaman, "she always threats you to get up early and dress, be here on time and all sort of those things, but amazingly, she's always the last one here" and he sighed shaking his head.

Tharaman looked at Oskan with amused eyes but then looking over him he added, "I may not be the sort of leopard to know the differences with your kind, but you Oskan look good for a male human."

Oskan blushed 'um...thankyou?" it turned out like a question, but before Tharaman could say anything, a bugle ran out.

Oskan knew what would happen next, but he would never get over the shock of her beauty.

In came Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-arm-Lindenshield Wildcat of the North, in a dress that matched her eyes perfectly. She was turning fifteen today.

It was absolutely impossible to believe that only last year they were all worrying about the possibility of a war. Well that war was well and truly away from them now, and so they could just enjoy a good Yuletides day.

After she finally reached her dais, Oskan forced himself to look away from her slight figure and stare at the now terribly amused Tharaman. Trying to change the subject, he finally said, "Where's Maggie?"

Thirrin, who for her part had found it hard to look away from Oskan, shook away from her reverie and replied, "Yes. Where is he?"

Tharaman and Taradan, who had been enjoying themselves immensly, were very disappointed at the change of subject.

"Probably pestering Olemnenon about something."Tharaman muttered.

The two humans both shrugged.

Someone coughed behind them and when they turned to look they saw it was Maggiore Totus looking at one human face to another leopard's face annoyingly.

"I'll have you know," he said "that I was telling Olemnenon about how long it will take for my work to be fnally finished."

'What did I tell you?"Tharaman said winking.

Maggie ignored him and instead his attention turned to Thirrin and Oskan.

"So, you are turning fifteen." He said with a kind smile to Thirrin, "How does that make you feel?"

Thirrin shrugged and said, "Another year has passed."

"And you, my boy, you have already turned sixteen." Maggie said nodding to Oskan, "It is amazing we are all here."

Thirrin's expression was suddenly filled with sadness and she whispered quietly, "Not everyone." and thought about her father, aunt and all the other people she would never see again.

Oskan saw this, and trying to regain her happy mood on her birthday, he suddenly jumped to his feet and pointed to the doors,thanking the Gooddess for the perfect timing and shouted, "Grishmak is here!"

Thirrin grinned as the doors burst open and smiled at Oskan. He always knew how to make her feel better.

Oskan grinned back and felt better as he saw Thirrin's happy face.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Sorry it was so short but i dont have much time.

Next chapter will be longer than this though!!


	4. Yule ball part 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Wow, i am back sooner than i expected but im going to try and make this chapter longer than my other ones.

Review please!!!!!!! and thankyou to the person who has so far.

* * *

The afternoon passed in a blur, but it was then finally time to open the presents, and Thirrin smiled smugly as Oskan reluctently gave in his one.

"Please don't open it here."he whispered in her ear, "it would be better if it was opened in your private quarters wih only Tharaman, Maggie, Grishmak and maybe Olememnon."

Thirrin looked at him with a puzzled expression but after she saw his pleading eyes, she nodded and opened her other presents.

When it was a few hours before night time, Thirrin, Oskan and the others all went to her private quarters, all curious to see why Oskan had gone to great lengths from avoiding his present to be opened in public.

They looked questioningly at Oskan, and Oskan smiled back nervously. He handed her the bread and gave her instructiond in how to open it.

She cut it in half, and from the bread, there popped a small ring.

"In the forest yesterday you asked me if I would be the one with you for life."Oskan shrugged and coontinued, "It's your decision now."

Thirrin looked at the ring and then at Oskan. Suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face and she ranacross the room and hugged him.

Grishmak, Tharaman and Olememnon howled and cheered, clapping each other on the back.

Even Maggie applauded the two young adults, who were now hugging each other tightly, knowing that they will always be there for the other.

None of them blushed. When something felt right there was no need for embaressment to occur.

Thirrin smiled as she remembered that happy night. She even laughed out loud as she remembered her wedding day.

Maggie was reading his notes for the young couple's wedding. Having been chosen to ask them for their lines had been a great honour, but also a huge responsibility. He smiled as he remembered Thirrin explaining to Oskan what to do, and the expression on the boy's face when he didn't understand a single word she had said and the way Thirrin had then smacked his head in a playful manner thinking ironincally that it migh help.

Thirrin was getting ready for her big day, wishing painfully that her parents were here to see it, but also very happy that Oskan was here, and also would be for as long as she needed him.

Finally ptting on the last satin on, she climbed down and called out to Tharaman to come in.

"You look wonderful my dear."he purred gently.

"I'm so nervous!"Thirrin finally said.

"Of what?" Tharaman asked perplexed.

"There are so many people out there, going to witness their queen get married, what if I trip over and make a fool of myself! or if I say the wrong thing at the wrong time? Or -"

"But my dear," Tharaman said interrupting her, "the important thing to remember is that it is Oskan out there, waiting for you."

"True," Thirrin agreed. Oskan's gentle smilel would help her through anything. She was comforted by the idea.

Suddenly te doors burst open, and in came the huge figure of Grishmak Blood-Drinker.

"Who the hairy arse are you?" he asked Thirrin."and what the hell are you doing in Thirrin's dress?Do you know Tharaman that I saw an extremely handsome boy in Oskan's suite? Where the hell are those two?"

Thirrin rolled her eyes, "Cut the act Grishy and go and help Oskan, I don't think he knows where to stand."

"The boy is the bloody most powerful warlock in the world! How can he not know where to stand?" He yelped, while tharaman laughed.

"Just do it!" Thirrin snapped.

Grishmak stared at her unhappily, and started muttering unintelligent thinsg, but walked off to help Oskan non-the-less.

* * *

Author's note!!!

review please.


	5. Together forever

"OSKAN!!" Grishmak bellowed, trying to find the young, powerful warlock without putting much effort into it.

Oskan cringed at the loud outburst, but wearily replied, "Yes?"

"Your wife to be is making me 'guide' you to whatever the hell you have to do."

Oskan felt himself blushing when Grishmak mentioned the word 'wife'. "U-um, I-I think I know what to do thanks Grishy." he stuttered.

Grishmak glared at the young boy in front of him.

But then a warning bell sounded, signallung for the groom to be ready and in the right position. Oskan suddenly felt very nervous. Grishmak, seemingly noticing, decided to cheer the young warlock.

"Get your hairy arse towards the aisle, you bloomin' witchfather-to-be, or suffer the consequences!" Grishmak exclaimed. Oskan grinned, seeing this was how Grishma 'cheered' people.

"Thanks Grishmak," Oskan said, picking up his pcce, and literally running towards the wedding ceremony.

All of Frostmarries stared as the young warlock took his position near the preist. Then, the doors suddenly opened and the bride aka their queen, Thirrin Freer Strong-in-the-arm-Lindenshield walked gracefully, with Tharaman by her side.

When the young couple caught each other's eyes, at first a hint of a blush was seen at their cheeks, but then, they exchanged a grin and a smirk.

When Thirin finally reached Oskan, he offered his hand, and Thirrin took it gratefully, delighted by his comforting warmth.

The preist started his speech, "Dearly....."

The poor fellow hadnt even uttered the first word when Thirrin started to get impatient.

Oskan, noticing this, smiled, shook his head, and squeezed her hand. Thirrin squeezed it back, though too sharply, and to her satisfication, she watched Oskan flinch in the corner of her eyes.

It sort of went like this for a while, the two competing to try and see who could get the other to squirm first, but then the preist suddenly said, "Do you Oskan the Warlock take our beloved queen to be your consort, for as long as your eyes may stay open, and for as lon as you can display you magic in use for her protection?"

Oskan, who had been trying to get Thirrin back, didn't notice the preist talking to him, and thinking it was still the boring speech, he didnt reply.

Thirrin didn't know what was going on either, and the two couple were completely oblivious to the staring audience.

Grishmak, who was beside himself from laughing, whistled long and hard, making everyone clamp their hand towards their ears.

"WHAT?!" Oskan and Thirrin shouted in unison.

Grishmak shook his head, but before he could say anything, Tharaman answered them, "You are meant to say yes!"

"Oh," and they both blushed a deep crimson.

After they answered their vows, the two finally faced each other, but seemed at at a loss of what to do, until Grishmak shouted, "YOU MAY KISS THE BRIDE!!!"

When his words finally made sense, Oskan and Thirrin looked at each other with a sheepish smile.

Slowly, slowly they drew closer, and closer, and closer, until-

"JUST KISS ALREADY!!!" (sorry no prizes for the right guess to who that was)

Thirrin glared, while Oskan grinned. She looked like she wanted to retort to Grishmak, when the latter pressed his lips against her, surprising her to a great length. But she thought about how soft and warm they were, before wrapping her arms around his neck, and pushing him towards her.

The whole place was suddenly engulfed in applause, with Grishmak whistling, Tharaman laughing, and Maggie trying to think about when the appropriate time would be to lecture the two newly the right time for when to listen for vows and laughing with evil anticipation as he pictured their horrified expressions.

But Thirrin and Oskan were unaware of all of this, as they were basking the others warmth and comfort through that one sweet kiss.

* * *

Thirrin sighed sadly and a sad tear rolled down her cheek.

When would be the next time she would hear his beautiful voice?

"Thirrin," someone said, gently shaking her shoulders, "Thirrin wake up."

Thirrin frowned. She had told every one not to disturb her today, even though they knew it was their last time seeing her alive, talking and scolding her children, playingg with her grandchildren, or watching her sit for hours next to Oskan's grave.

"Thirrin, stop being so stubborn and WAKE UP!" the person said again, but this time with an amused voice.

Thirrin suddenly froze. It couldn't be. Just a few seconds ago she had been wishing....but surely she must be imagining....?

Slowly, her green eyes opened, and they came face to face with warm black ones.

Her mouth hung open as she gazed at the person in front of her.

She must be hallucinating. She must be. There was no other possible thing to explain how seventeen year old Oskan could be sitting next to her, his head above her face, and smiling his warm smile, with a bit of smugness to it.

She reached out to touch him, and instead of disappearing, oskan intertwined their fingers together.

"Hey," he said.

Thirrin blinked in surprise. "I'm dreaming arent I?" she asked him.

Oskan grinned, "Nope." Then, as if to prove it, he pinched her cheek. Hard.

"OW!!!" Thirrin screeched, jumping up. Then she marveled at how quick and easy she could move without goaning to herself. And her voice seemed....younger.

"How does it feel like to be in the summerlands?" Oskan asked lightly, as though he was talking about the weather. "And to be in your sixteen year old form?"

Thirrin gave him a look of disbelief, but then joy suddenly exploded within her, and she ran towards him, hugging Oskan so tight, if they were alive the poor latter would have choked by now.

BUt he returned her hug, with the same amount of force and whispered in her ear, "I have missed you so much."

Thirrin nodded, looking up into those dark and warm eyes. Then, she smiled slyly. Oskan noticing that evil glint in her eyes tried to back away.

Though before he could, Thirrin raised her arm and pinched him just as he had pinched her. Hard.

Oskan spent some time rubbing his cheek furiously.

Thirrin laughed at him, but then looked around. She was in a beautiful place, far more beautiful than any she had ever seen. But something Oskan said seemed to click inside her mind. "Did you say that I'm in my sixteen year old figure? And that I am in the Summerlands? Why?"

Oskan lowered his hand and looked at her. "Because sinc I sacrificed myself to save the whole universe, the Goddess granted me the wish for you to first arrive in Summerlands, and for me to be the one who escorts you to Valhalla. Though when I asked Her why She changed us, the only thing She say is 'That is the time wereyu had the most fun'" he shrugged

Thirrin, too happy to say anything, wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing him towards her, and kissed him longingly after so many years. He answered back eagerly, and when the pulled apart, Oskan grinned and said, "Guess who we're gonna meet?"

His answer was a squeal of delight and he grabbed her hand, then the two set off running.

Thirrin was so happy. Finally she would be able to see her father, her son, Maggie, Grishmak, Tharaman, Olememnon, her aunt and so many more people she had missed over the years. She would finally be able to meet her mother!

But most importantly, she was reunited with Oskan, and that was more than she could aske for.

* * *

I FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry it took so long, but homework kept me away from my stories.

SEE YA!!!! and please review!!!


End file.
